ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Have we met before?
This is the first episode to BTFFheim. Next episode is Trying and results This entire season will be set in Loki's perspective. The story I came through the portal into a unique realm. The realm is by far different from Midgard because of the gigantic and futuristic provoking buildings. Creatures walk by me paying no attention sharing a conversation. At least one of them remind me a ghost except it is not; it is very strange and eerie in a way having one eye. I walk through the crowd seeing signs here and there on the buildings. Where in the nine realms have I landed? Well really, t be exact, where in the unknown realms am I? "Hello?" I said. "Does any beast around here speak English?" "Chaturn," A deep voiced orange and Caucasian themed dinosaur said. "Saturn is not in this realm," I said. "Chaturn," The dinosaur points over to a huge building resembling more of a football stadium. "Oh," I said. "I should go there." "Yes," The beast said. "Do you have a name?" I ask. The beast nods. "You may call me Bob," Bob said. "Or Humongosaur." "I will take your directions, wisely," I said. "Farewell, Bob." _____________________ ________ ...8:35 AM... There is a sign beside the door. "You need 25 edits and 15 main space edits to log into Chaturn," I read out loud. Seriously? I am very well aware you do not need to log into buildings just to get in. Online websites have these functions such as logging in, logging off, mute, block, and the most prized possessions of gaming and writing. I try to open door but my fails came to a stop. I back away frowning at the door. I saw a much familiar figure coming towards the door wearing a spiky helmet, a dark background behind them, and armor so golden that elves could not have made them. I take a step to the side. Above the figure appears a name in blue. I gape watching them coming out. "Hai!" SpeedyTARDIS said, with a bright smile. "Have a good day!" I watch SpeedyTARDIS walk off. Not many people say 'Hai!' to me so bubbly and carefree, really. The phrase sounds familiar to my ears in the way it had been spoken. Wait, username above a person's head. A person resembles me. What in the name of Muspelheim is going on? I ran after SpeedyTARDIS calling after her. Wait a second there. Why am I calling SpeedyTARDIS a her? I do not know her gender. There I again, like seriously? "Wait!" I shout. "I have a question!" SpeedyTARDIS came to a stop and I crash against a large white and orange beast. "Watch where you're going!" The white and orange beast shouts. "I am not going to apologize," I said. "Hmph," The white beast with orange armor and black markings curls up into a cannon ball then rolls away. I catch up to SpeedyTARDIS. "Are you a girl?" I ask. "Uh yeah," SpeedyTARDIS said, folding her arms. She gives me a strange but skeptical look. "That's really the question you got, newbie?" "No," I said. "And my name is Loki." "Gee," SpeedyTARDIS said, with the roll of her eye. "I know." "First," I said. "Why do you look like me? And second,why is there a name above your head?" "My avatar is a fictional person," SpeedyTARDIS said. "And I don't have a username above my head because I am not in Sims." "But I am real," I said. "You are not Loki," SpeedyTARDIS said, with a little laugh. "Loki is not real. You are in Ben 10 Fan Fiction where fans of Ben 10 gather around--who are mostly boys, should I note--and make series." SpeedyTARDIS sighs. "For a long time after I made Cassie 12 Original Series everyone called me Cassie even though my name is Ivy." "Have we met before?" I ask. "I met a lot of people on the internet," SpeedyTARDIS said. "And I have a couple usernames too." "Tell me your usernames," I said. "Please?" "...Slowgal, TFASGAwriter,Slowwoman, and SpikyKnight," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Hopefully that rings a bell for you." The name 'SpikyKnight' sounds strangely familiar. "Well, I gotta go," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Mesah has some writing to do!" SpeedyTARDIS vanishes in a string of blue electricity before my eyes. I had no idea how to make edits in this strange realm. I look around to see a strange man wearing a gas mask,a red shirt,a vest with unusual weapons, black gloves, jeans,and a gray hat. Above his hat read a unique username 'Zon'. I approach Zon. "Hello," I said. "How does one make edits here?" Zon did not reply. "Hello?" I said, shaking my hand in his view. "Anyone there?" I lower my hand then look around Zon to see if he is a robot connected to an outlet. Apparently he is not as I came to discover. I plant fireworks around his large dark boots then back away after lighting them up. Zon flew in the sky standing stoically not paying attention to his surroundings. I watch Zon crash into the Chaturn building through the glass window. Hmm, I thought, maybe I can try going through the hole to enter the Chaturn building! End of Episode 1. Characters SpeedyTARDIS I_Am_Loki Zon (Did not speak in this episode) Aliens used/appeared Humongosaur - A random alien named Bob. CannonBolt - A random Alien Loki bumped into. Trivia -Muspelheim is a realm with lava and fire giants in the Norse Mythology. Category:Episodes in BTFFheim Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Episodes